


The Price of Being Salty

by IWP_chan



Series: Arcana/Role Roulette/Swap AUs [9]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, Role Reversal, but goro is Weak, so im tagging just in case, the relationship isnt established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Delinquent on probation steps foot in Shinjuku and gets scammed out of 100 thousand yen.





	The Price of Being Salty

Summary: Delinquent on probation steps foot in Shinjuku and gets scammed out of 100 thousand yen.

_Note: and the ridiculous role swap AUs trend continues._

**Warnings: Role Swap (Yet Again), Genderbent, Goro Is Weak (What Else Is New).**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

The rumors of the apparently very accurate fortune teller led Goro’s footsteps through Shinjuku; he had to admit that he was curious about the fortune teller.

She was easy to find; sitting on a stool with a table in front of her with a deck of cards on top of it, and another stool on the other end of the table.

Long, dark, curly hair with gray eyes and a wide, welcoming smile.

(God, she was gorgeous.)

A small voice at the back of his head, the voice of self-preservation, told him to turn tail and run, but he ignored it and, somewhat dazed, sat down on the stool.

“Hello.” Her smile widened, “This is your first visit, isn’t it?”

He nodded numbly, and she continued, “My name is Amamiya Ren, and I shall be reading your fortune today. May I have your name?”

He chuckled, “Shouldn’t you know it already?” The cheeky response slipped from him before he could stop himself, and the fortune teller slightly pouted him.

(Fuck, there went the arrow piercing right through his heart.)

“Alright then, I suppose I could divine your name.” Her pout disappeared and was replaced with a secretive smile as her eyes searched his face before they stared him dead in the eye, and Goro couldn’t even look away.

She opened her mouth, and started detailing his appearance, from his aura to his posture to his hairstyle, “-so, Edogawa? Kobayashi?” Her eyes glinted dangerously while her lips twitched into a slight smirk, “Akechi Goro-kun?”

Goro sat frozen for a while before he chuckled breathily while a blush climbed up his neck to stain his cheeks, “Ah, you caught me.”

“So, what do you want know? First session is free.” She chirruped, her smirk slipping back into a cheerful smile.

“How about the full package?”

Her lips twisted downward at the corners, “Ah, the life of a high schooler is quite the stressful one… Very well then.”

Her stare sharpened, and Goro felt somewhat dizzy with her heavy stare settled on him.

“Let us begin.”

Goro barely paid attention to the reading, focused as he was on Amamiya and the heavy air surrounding her as she flipped the cards on the table and intensely scrutinized them.

With an air of finality, she flipped over the last card, and when she looked up at him, Goro felt like a blade had just cut through the thickness and tension in the air.

“It seems you’re in luck when it comes to wealth- you’ll be receiving a sum of money after you return home. Exactly 5 thousand yen. You’ll have to head home directly after you’re done with the reading, no detours.”

Goro nodded, “Alright.”

“And as to your fate… My. This is…” Amamiya frowned down at the cards and proceeded to spill his doom.

(Goro tried to act like the words ‘ruin’, ‘inmate’ and ‘cell’ didn’t pierce through him like a bullet.)

“But I have the solution for that!” Amamiya beamed at him, pulling out something wrapped in cloth from the side to set it on the table, “My special Holy Stone! It will get rid of the negative energy surrounding you, and with its help, you’ll avoid this misfortune! Just keep it inside a cloth on you at all times and charge it up in the moonlight every three days!”

“How much does it cost?” Goro asked, curious.

Amamiya beamed even wider and sent him a very lethal puppy eyes look, “Just 100 thousand yen!”

Goro couldn’t hand over the money fast enough.

“Thank you for your patronage, Akechi-kun!” Amamiya had gratefully bowed her head, the same cheerful smile on her face.

(All throughout the journey back to Leblanc, Morgana made sure to dig his claws into Goro’s side from inside of the bag.)

.

End

Yet another PT Leader!Akechi, with Fem!Ren in Chihaya’s place.


End file.
